


一根红线

by Joyce_luvwine



Category: Love By Chance - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyce_luvwine/pseuds/Joyce_luvwine
Summary: 略OOCR题文其实关系不大





	一根红线

**Author's Note:**

> 略OOC  
R  
题文其实关系不大

床上躺在自己身下的人，微眯着双眼，最近无数次出现在梦里的场景，此刻突然成真，tin反而有些反应不过来是梦还是现实，自己的床上向来是酒店的香氛，今天却不一样，有can身上淡淡的奶味，真奇怪明明是个实打实的毛糙鬼，天天踢球将自己搞得脏兮兮的，怎么会有股奶香味呢？  
这种对他来说有些新奇的味道勾得他忍不住凑近到can的颈窝间细细嗅嗅，温热的鼻息打在皮肤上，许是喝些酒的缘故，can白皙的皮肤微微泛红，整个人格外敏感，发出哼哼的声音“嗯..痒...”下意识地想躲避骚扰自己睡觉的气息。  
“乖，别躲。”can感觉到自己有些喘不上气，有块大石头压着他，这块石头还好烫啊，他难受得扭动身子想要挣脱，石头却像成了精似的牢牢禁锢着他，身下的人丝毫不知道自己的举动让人的眼底微微发红。“要就这么放过他吗？”浅浅的细吻从人的眼皮开始开始逐渐向下蔓延，tin一边小心又克制地感受着自己渴望许久的温度，一边与内心的欲念挣扎，想要他，等不及，这个家伙就是个笨蛋，哪里都迟钝，思及此tin有些发狠地狠狠在人锁骨上咬上一口，引得can微微吃痛，轻哼出声。  
“疼吗？”看着他皱起的眉，tin又有些不忍的伸舌轻舔，安抚着对方，虽然知道他大概醉得根本不知自己正在遭遇什么。“可我有点疼”tin拾起对方的左手紧紧压在自己的胸口“这里因为你经常疼”所以你为什么还没发现我喜欢你呢？  
此刻的tin活像个小偷，即满足于自己偷得的短暂与喜欢的人肌肤相亲的时刻，又不耻自己的卑鄙龌龊。“可我本就不是什么好人。”转手与人十指紧握，他想至少让我拥有一次你，完整地拥有一次你，哪怕这场春梦醒来是晴天霹雳，但他不想忍了，就这一次，他想只缺水的鱼，太想太想汲取水分了。  
tin将身子从半醉半醒的人身上抬起，神色复杂的盯着微醺的can，下定决心似的将手上的红绳解下，系在对方左脚的脚踝上，男孩纤细的脚踝配上鲜红的绳子别有一番媚色，他落下一吻在男孩白皙的脚背上，惹得人一缩。  
即便只有这一夜，你也属于我，至少这夜只属于我。  
我一个人的cantaloupe，I could be the only one.  
不再是浅浅的品尝，炙热又带着些粗暴的吻落在can白皙的脖颈，胸膛以及大腿内侧的嫩肉上，男孩发出细小的呻吟惹得身上的人眼底变得暗红，喘息也变得粗重起来，一口咬上胸前的红果，男孩被刺激地睁开眼，盯着身上出着薄汗的人“tin？“软糯的声音，让他动作一顿，不同平时的清冷，带着欲望低沉的声音在他耳边响起  
”我是谁？“  
“tin？“有些疑惑的声音，许是觉得怎么有人不知道自己叫什么。  
而正是这一声彻底打破了他的最后防线，滚烫的分身在那一声响起的同时挺入了从未被人开发过的私处，紧致，柔软，温热，绞得人咬紧牙关，努力肏开，想和身下的人彻底融为一体。  
Can觉得梦里太可怕了，他想无数小石头砸似的，好难受，有点疼，可又不知为何莫名安心，他听见有人在对他说“我是你的，我是你的…“莫名给人力量。  
“我是你的tin，你的。”  
原来是tin啊，can眉眼舒展开，tin是喜欢我的人呀。

**Author's Note:**

> 有小可爱愿意给我评论吗？


End file.
